


221B - Waiting for the other shoe to drop

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [380]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Epic Friendship, M/M, This is kinda dark, sorry - Freeform, warning for blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: Sherlock looks at his shoes covered in mud and blood and thinks that if Lestrade dies, he will never clean those shoes again.





	

Sherlock looks at his shoes covered in mud and blood and thinks that if Lestrade dies, he will never clean those shoes again. They will just sit there, a monument of his failure, for ever.

He feels lost and cold and very confused about that because he is not the one who just suffered a major blood loss.

Even John seems small, diminished. John is not supposed to be small. He is supposed to be John-sized because then he is exactly right-sized to fill that inexplicable hole inside Sherlock and what will happen to Sherlock if John starts shrinking and the hole stops being filled?  
Would he go back to being back-then-Sherlock? Not that he’d ever admit to it but he prefers right-now-Sherlock. 

Additionally there is this spot inside his chest that hurts as if he had been the one getting stabbed. 

 

Two days later he comes home and John, right-sized, not-diminished John, hands him a prickly object. 

And here it becomes obvious that Sherlock’s brain is not working as it should because at first he thinks it’s a tiny hedgehog. 

John gently pokes him into the shoulder. The left one. Not the one with the hedgehog. He says, “Do it later. Hospital called. Let’s go.”

And that’s when Sherlock realises that the object he is holding is a shoe brush.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello everyone! I kinda fell off the face of the earth **again**. Sorry. Real life and shit.
> 
> Also this is kinda dark. Sorry. But look, happy end!
> 
> On a brighter note: I did a thing. [Look at the thing!](http://atlinmerrick.tumblr.com/post/153175277919/improbably-press-publishes-sherlock-holmes-romance)
> 
> .


End file.
